The Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram
Xiao Chen gazed at the two Origin Flames before him as he started to test the might of the two flames carefully. He had to ensure a perfect balance. When the Yin and the Yang interacted, neither could be stronger than the other. Otherwise, they would not be able to mix. “Bang! Bang! Bang!” The purple flame and white flame continuously crashed into the ground as Xiao Chen tirelessly investigated their power. As Xiao Chen repeated this, he adjusted the purple Origin Flame. After testing them several thousand times, he finally obtained the perfect balance that he sought. However, the sky had already become dark; night had fallen. There was no light in the sky; only two balls of light were visible in the dark night sky. “Yin and Yang, move!” Xiao Chen shouted and used his Spiritual Sense to control the two clumps of Origin Flame. They instantly started moving. One purple light and one white light orbited around each other like fishes chasing each other in a circle. However, there seemed to be a formless S-shaped line between the two, separating them. Even if they chased each other for a thousand years, the two clumps of light would never catch the other. Xiao Chen rejoiced. He had finally managed to find a trace of his experience in the gate of desire. He recalled the scenes of back then, using the memories to direct his next moves. “Yinyang merge!” Xiao Chen shouted again, and a ring instantly appeared, surrounding the two circling lights and encasing them tightly within. A rough Taiji Diagram finally appeared. Xiao Chen smiled gently since the procedure had gone much more smoothly and easily than he had anticipated. His sea of consciousness surged as he poured in more Mental Energy. “Boom!” Yinyang, the four divisions, and the eight divinatory trigrams appeared around the ring. Two gentle tornadoes appeared around Xiao Chen, circling around and chasing each other, soaring high in the sky. note: Yinyang, the four divisions, and the eight divinatory trigrams, these are the fundamentals of Daoism. Yinyang gives birth to the four divisions, which acts on the eight trigrams. “Yinyang Burst!” The Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram finally took form. Xiao Chen shouted and pointed at the mountain in front. Then, the Taiji diagram quickly shot towards that mountain. “Bang! Bang! Bang!” Explosions rang out from the top to the bottom of the mountain. When the entire Taiji diagram pressed to the ground, it completely flattened the mountain. A vast cloud of dust flew up and quickly swirled off in all directions. A look of joy flashed in Xiao Chen’s eyes. The might of the Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram far surpassed his expectations. However, the Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram had not achieved the result that Xiao Chen had seen in the gate of desire, heavily injuring a Martial Sage and defeating her in one move. This Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram clearly had much room for improvement. One day, when the Lunar True Flame and Purple Thunder True Fire improved by another level, then it would not be impossible to instantly kill a peak Martial Monarch with it. “Withdraw!” Xiao Chen waved his hand and the Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram pressed on the ground returned to Xiao Chen with a ‘xiu.’ The two Origin Flames—white and purple—swam about happily. The Yinyang, four divisions, and eight trigrams appeared around the Taiji diagram. As the light moved, the Mental Energy in Xiao Chen’s sea of consciousness depleted rapidly. Aside from exhausting the energy of the two flames, this Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram unexpectedly drained Mental Energy. However, the expenditure was within the range of Xiao Chen’s tolerance. Given his abundant Mental Energy, he would have no problems executing this move ten times in a day and would still have Mental Energy to spare.